


49/51

by istnn



Series: В таких, как я, обычно не влюбляются [4]
Category: Dota (Video Games) RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istnn/pseuds/istnn
Summary: Сегодня хотелось сделать что-то новое, безумное - например, выйти на улицу.
Series: В таких, как я, обычно не влюбляются [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	49/51

**Author's Note:**

> вау очередной бессмысленный микродраббл

\- Пацаны, - начинает Даня, крутанувшись на стуле. - Погнали в кино?  
\- Дань, какое кино, ты видел вообще, что в мире происходит? - серьезным тоном отвечает Виталя, отвернувшись от экрана, и поправляет очки, как герой аниме. Даня фыркает - показуха же, ведь стекла не сверкают, как у Мидоримы. Аниме, к сожалению, имеет мало общего с реальностью.  
\- Ильяс. Ильяс, - когда тиммейт стаскивает наушники, Даня повторяет просяще. - Пойдем в кино, а?  
Но Ильяс, его вечная надежда и опора, к разочарованию ГПК, качает головой:  
\- Сорри, у меня сегодня вечер пересматривания «Токийского гуля».  
Иногда его непоколебимость, конечно, раздражала. Даня бы, может, тоже пересмотрел Гуля, но сегодня хотелось сделать что-то новое, безумное - выйти на улицу, например. После целого дня проигранных пабликов ему срочно нужно было выпустить куда-то раздражение на тупых людей.  
\- Завтра кв в одиннадцать, ты помнишь? - продолжает Сэйв, уже отвернувшись к экрану и щелкая что-то в меню Доты.  
\- Ну, парни... - разочарованно выдыхает Даня. Он слишком сильно соскучился по впечатлениям от похода в кинотеатр, да и выходить только в зал поднадоело. С другой стороны, если карантин снова запрет его на буткемпе, он хотя бы сможет вернуться домой. Даня не собирается еще раз жить несколько месяцев с человеком, который ему...  
Дурацкие мысли.  
\- Дань, пойдем, - раздается голос Егора. Он сидит за дальним столом, туда сейчас почти не доходит свет - лампочка перегорела сегодня, до сих пор не поменяли; его вечно уставшее лицо практически не видно, и из-за экрана волосы выглядят серебряными. Виртус про - новое поколение чудес.  
\- Ой, я тоже с вами... - начинает Дима, но его тут же перебивает Виталя:  
\- Ты забыл, что должен мне реванш в Мортал Комбат?  
Даня, рассмеявшись вместе со всеми, отвлекается на то, чтобы выключить компьютер, и, естественно, не видит понимающих взглядов, которыми обмениваются Егор и Виталя. 

***  
Они решают выбрать фильм только когда приходят в кинотеатр, хотя Егор предлагал зароллить и довериться рандомной цифре - но Даня больше доверяет интуиции.  
Поэтому они идут на всратую русскую комедию про зомбиапокалипсис.  
Егор будет стебать его всю жизнь, да и остальные тоже не забудут про это, но Егор, к удивлению Дани, молчит и даже не дергается от всего вокруг, как обычно. Он вообще сейчас непривычно тихий - и щеки с мороза красные, и Даня честно пытается сдержать смех, периодически кидая на него взгляд. Это все уже было когда-то давно и с другим человеком, но он сам стал взрослее и лучше понимает себя и свои желания. С чужими желаниями это пока плохо работает.  
В зале почти никого, буквально пара человек чуть впереди них самих, и попкорн, конечно, у каждого свой. Спасибо, что не пошли на какую-нибудь романтическую комедию. Он честно пытается не думать и не сравнивать, но это сложно, когда единственное, что Даня понимает отчетливо - это то, что ему с Егором хорошо.  
Его не сковывает неловкость и не пугает вероятность совершить ошибку, потому что Егор - точно такой же, как и сам Даня.  
Даже сквозь ткань толстовки он чувствует тепло чужой руки, лежащей рядом. Сам Егор весь сеанс будто бы проводит в трансе, практически не шевелясь, хотя Даню пару раз буквально складывает от смеха из-за тупости фильма. В какой-то момент он случайно задевает руку Егора пальцами.  
И так и оставляет.  
В темноте не видно чужой реакции - и так же не видно и его собственной.  
Вероятность победы или проигрыша - пятьдесят на пятьдесят.  
Даня никогда не был хорош в словах, да и говорить сейчас в принципе не хотелось. Было интересно посмотреть, что будет дальше. В конце концов, Егор сам начал - никто не просил говорить его такие смущающие вещи на камеру, и хорошо, что Маша не успела заснять, как у Дани полыхнуло алым лицо. Егор говорил ему это и при остальных, и наедине, и Даня никогда не спрашивал, на какую роль тогда перешел бы сам Эпилептик. Даня не говорил, что без Егора на кэрри команда может просто развалиться, но всегда помнил об этом и отшучивался.

Это все было слишком, на грани, и он не особо понимал, что и как делать правильно, поэтому поступал по наитию и шел по тонкому льду, под которым темнела бездна.  
На большее, чем просто прикосновение, его все равно не хватит.  
Но Егор до конца сеанса так и не убрал руку, значит...  
Даня не хочет додумывать эту мысль. Как только зажигается свет, он первым убирает руку с подлокотника. Трусливо, но переступать грань дружбы слишком опасно; он может выждать первый шаг Егора, а может забить на это и не думать.  
Но не думать, конечно, не получится.  
Из кинотеатра они выходят в ту же морозную тьму. Фонари и яркие вывески разрезают темноту - он уже почти привык к разнице с родным городом, вымирающим под вечер. Даня, прикрыв глаза, поднимает лицо, позволяя снегу таять на коже. Хорошо, прямо как дома. Скоро буткемп кончится, и он вернется в Питер или даже слетает к семье, на Урал. Осталось только выиграть этот турнир.  
Открыв глаза, он сталкивается взглядом с Егором и улыбается несмело. Может, это уже и было с кем-то другим, но только сейчас он чувствует, что может хоть что-то сделать, пусть это ощущение все еще очень эфемерное. Пальцы тянутся к чужим волосам, он неосознанно смахивает снежинки с челки Егора, и у того мгновенно начинают алеть щеки.  
От мороза, конечно.

В конце концов, у Дани не было методички или справочника, чтобы понять, что делать, если нравишься своему тиммейту. Лед трещал под ногами - метафорический и реальный, когда он наступает на подмерзшую лужу. Никто не скажет ему, что делать, особенно когда очень хочется на чужую симпатию ответить - и не оступиться при этом.  
Но пока что Дане хорошо и спокойно даже так - молча идти рядом с Егором, не чувствуя необходимости что-то говорить.  
Это, наверное, и есть синергия.


End file.
